


Deepest Secret

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Junhui decides to tell Minghao his deepest secret, but the talk doesn't really go as planned.





	

Junhui and Minghao didn’t have many secrets in their relationship. They knew everything about each other. They told each other everything, whether they thought it was big or small, they talked about it. They knew that communication was one of the most important parts of making any relationship work. They tried to be as transparent as possible with one another.

Except Junhui did have one little secret. And, okay, maybe little was a bit of an understatement. It was a pretty big secret. He had finally decided to tell Minghao, but he was pretty scared about it. Honestly, he had no idea how his boyfriend would take the news. 

You see, Junhui was an assassin. He worked undercover for the government to take out threats to national security. And he was good at it too. One of the best even. He used his expert knowledge of martial arts to dispatch some of the most dangerous people in the world. His targets were neutralized before they could even get a single hit in. Most of the time anyways. When they did get a lucky shot in, he was always able to convince Minghao that it was the result of a clumsy accident.

He had no clue how Minghao was going to handle the news. Sure, the younger knew dangerous martial arts as well, but he had only learned it for possible self-defense. Minghao was a gentle soul, so learning that his boyfriend killed people for a living? He might not be able to handle it.

That’s probably what scared Junhui the most about telling Minghao what his real job was, was the very real possibility that he could lose him. Junhui had never cared about anybody as much as he cared about Minghao. He didn’t know what he’d do with himself if they weren’t together anymore. But Minghao deserved to know. He couldn’t hide this from him anymore.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by the sight of Minghao slinking in through the front door. He seemed not to have noticed Junhui sitting on the couch, so he observed him silently. He’d been gone on a business trip for three days, and it seemed to have taken a toll on him. He had dark bags around his eyes and his normally glowing skin looked pale and dull. He looked just about dead on his feet. Junhui was impressed that he was managing to drag his heavy black duffle bag to their room.

Seeing Minghao so tired made Junhui not want to tell him tonight. Maybe he would wait until he was more well-rested. Tell him when he’d had a few more days to fall back into a normal rhythm at home. But no, he couldn’t do that. He had an assignment in two days that he’d have to leave for. And if he didn’t tell Minghao now, he’d lose his nerve and never tell him.

He took a deep breath as Minghao walked back in, trying to steele his nerves. Minghao looked so cute and soft in a pair of sweatpants and one of Junhui’s larger shirts. He seemed to be headed towards the kitchen, and it looked as though something was bothering him.

“Hao Hao? Can you come here?”

Minghao looked confused, but made his way over to the couch, settling himself in Junhui’s lap, as he often did when he was sleepy. He smiled tiredly as he looked up at Junhui.

“Yes Junnie?”

He grabbed Minghao’s hand in his, and began playing with his fingers, something he only did when he was nervous.

“I’ve got something really important to tell you.”

Minghao sighed, face falling. “Me too.”

Junhui furrowed his brow. What important thing did Minghao have to tell him? Had he been hiding something from him this whole time too? Was that why he had looked so bothered earlier?

“Can um, can I go first?” At Minghao’s nod he took a deep breath and let the words fall from his lips. “I’m a government assassin.”

Now, Junhui wasn’t sure what he was expecting Minghao’s reaction to be, maybe disgust, sadness, possibly anger. He’d even imagined a scenario where Minghao had slapped him across the face. It wasn’t likely, but he sure had thought about it. But this, never in a million years did he expect Minghao’s response to be laughter. And it wasn’t laughter of disbelief either, just pure, joyful laughter spilling out of Minghao like a waterfall.

He stared at Minghao, waiting for him to finish laughing. He eventually settled down, giggling quietly in his lap.

“I’m so glad that’s all.”

“What do you mean ‘That’s all’, I kill people for a living Hao.”

“Me too. That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

Junhui felt as if his world was crashing down around him. He couldn’t believe it. His sweet, little Minghao, a government assassin? There was no way. Besides, he’s pretty sure he would have seen him at headquarters before.

“You, you’re an assassin? For the government?”

Minghao grinned proudly, “Yep, best there is.”

“Really, you’re the best? Cause I like to think I’m pretty good.”

Minghao laughed happily. “Ever heard of The8?”

Now, Junhui had to believe him. The8 was the codename for an assassin that every other assassin had heard of, but no civilian had. Minghao was definitely an assassin for the government but why was he asking about The8?

“Yeah. Legendary assassin, considered to be the best sniper in the history of China’s secret agencies. Why?”

Minghao leaned towards him, lips brushing against his ear as he whispered, “That’s me.”

Junhui laughed, burying his head in Minghao’s chest. “Of course you are.”

When he finally relaxed, he pressed his lips to Minghao’s, feeling him melt into the kiss. When they parted, he smiled softly as he gazed into Minghao’s eyes. They shone so bright, true happiness making them light up. Their talk may not have gone the way he expected it to, but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

He stood up, standing Minghao on his feet, “All right, let’s get you some food Mr. Assassin, I’m sure you’re ready to go to bed.”

Minghao only laughed, following him happily to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!


End file.
